The Last Guardian
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: El viaje a comenzado y también los problemas, extrañas cosas están pasando, extraños han comenzado a aparecer. El entrenamiento agotador ha dado inicio, ¿Habrá tomado Yen Sid la decisión correcta o ue un error?
1. A new Keyblade Master

**_Hola Khmaniacs, este es un nuevo fic, que había pasado por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, NO ES COLEGIAL, por primera vez escribiré algo que es totalemtne fuera del ámbito adolescente/colegio, así que espero que os guste_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_SPOILERS! de Kh I, Chain of Memories, II, BBS, 358/2 Days y sobre todo DREAM DROP DISTANCE, asi que si no quereis arruinarse la trama del nuevo juego que esta de lo mejor, no lean el fic._

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts son unicamente propiedad de Square Enix_

_Los Personajes de Disney son propiedad de Disney_

_Conforme los personajes pasen por los mundos, ire escribiendo la aclaraciones "sin fines de lucro"_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

_**The last guardian**_

Xehanort, Heartless Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, la organización 13, los Heartless, los incorpóreos; seres de la oscuridad, carecientes de emoción alguna, en otras palabras seres capaces de asesinar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, no existían excepciones, en este caso no se aplicaba el dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" por que un ser sin sentimientos solo piensa en la meta, el líder es estratégico, utilizara a sus aliados hasta donde estos les sirva, haciendo promesas vacías.

El reino de los Corazones, Kingdom Hearts, en otros términos un balance perfecto entre la oscuridad y la luz, el bien y el mal, el Ying Yang o cualquier otra expresión que haga referencia a la unión del color negro y blanco sin llegar a fusionarse y tornarse gris. La vida misma que crea un mundo perfecto, pero la perfección siempre tiene sus consecuencias, no pude existir un mundo únicamente de luz. Hace mucho tiempo lo hubo, un mundo donde la noche solo era una sueño inalcanzable por parte de los seres humanos, donde los seres humanos y míticos vivían una relación de paz; pero nada puede durar, entre tanta aglomeración de seres es común encontrar a alguien codicioso, egoísta, que tiene planes con el único fin de gobernar tierras que están más allá de su alcance.

Kingdom Hearts estaba protegido por Keyblade X, y en un intento de poseerla y con ella la luz se desató una guerra, "Keyblades War", en esta pelea no se encontraban los 2 típicos bandos, es decir los buenos y los malos, fue una batalla individual, nadie luchaba por el bien del otro sino por sí mismo. La Keyblade X no libro en esa batalla, fue dividida en 20 partes, 13 oscuridades y 7 luces puras que unidas traería de regreso a dicha keyblade.

Puede que esa guerra nunca debió haberse dado, pero un mundo sin modificaciones, sin cambio alguno, siempre el mismo paisaje ante los ojos de sus habitantes, sin progreso por así decirlo, no puede ser un mundo, todo cambia, nada es estático, de no ser por aquella guerra, nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos ahora no existiría, y si no existiera tampoco los habitantes que viven en el. La verdad es que siempre existe un momento en la vida, en que todo parece aburrido, donde quieres averiguar que hay más allá del horizonte, del firmamento, si hay más vida allá arriba; esa curiosidad que cuando somos niños tratamos de saciar, las preguntas que los adultos no pueden responder. La mente de un niño puede ser el arma más letal del universo, su constancia, sus sueños, sus metas que a lo largo su infancia ya están ligeramente planteadas, pueden volverse pesadillas en un parpadeo. La curiosidad es peligrosa si no se explora con cuidado, la codicia, ser el rey supremo de la humanidad, del universo entero, puede ser un mal movimiento, pero nadie se lo dijo, nadie prohíbe a los infantes, el derecho a soñar, tal vez deberían hacerlo, tal vez solo tal vez no debería dejar que se ilusionen si nunca van a corregirlos, si nunca van a escucharlos con seriedad.

La historia de nuestro mundo se define en una palabra "cambio". Con las 13 oscuridades en sus manos, Xehanort tiene en mente, no, tiene las manos encima a las 7 luces puras, 7 princesas del corazón, elegidas por Kingdom Hearts desde el inicio de los tiempos que ha ido pasando de generación en generación, protegidas por guardianes también elegidos, guardianes que poseen la luz y la oscuridad y las utilizan como arma. El único problema es que, ya no existen guardianes, todos perecieron en la guerra. La Keyblade siempre a tenido un elegido, pero todos desaparecían, no es que eran débiles, simplemente no sabían lo que les deparaba, no existía un manual que explicara los sacrificios y los peligros que el destino les deparaba

Un nuevo legado ha aparecido, un nuevo elegido de la Keyblade….

**A new Keyblade Master**

La noche se estaba alargando más de lo normal, o tal vez era su impaciencia que le estaba jugando una mala broma, todas las noches en aquel lugar esperando se habían vuelto una molesta rutina para ella, sus amigos habían dejado las islas y a ella por consecuencia la habían dejado sola, no era la primera vez, pero ya era hora de que algo diferente ocurriese. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, se podía admirar el manto escarchado en el firmamento, los días anteriores, siempre se desencadenaba una fuerte lluvia que la había obligado a mantenerse en su casa mucho tiempo, pero aunque las nubes en sus contantes choques producían rayos, y segundos después aterrizaban en los oídos de la gente el trueno y a la vista una tenue luz que dejaban los rayos entre las nubes, ella iba a aquel lugar.

Estaba en la misma posición que el día en que ellos dejaron las islas para ir con Yen Sid, sentada en la mitad del árbol que daba el fruto estrellado, solo que no había nadie sentado a su derecha, pero debería estar ahí.

El cielo despejado le daba ánimos, para ella era una señal, había sido la única noche despejada en meses, tenía que ser una señal. Esperaba ver que una luz descendiera del cielo, era necesario volverlos a ver, los necesitaba, al uno más que al otro en realidad, por más amigos que sean el castaño siempre sería lo mejor de su vida.

La luz de la luna empezó a perderse, haciendo reaccionar a la pelirroja que había agachado su cabeza ante tan egoísta pensamiento, al alzar su vista vio que las nubes había comenzado a cubrir su milagrosa señal y poco a poco las gotas de la lluvia comenzaron hacer contacto con la tierra.

Abrazó sus brazos, resguardó su cabeza en ellos, quería llorar y ahora que su esperanza había sido aniquilada por la lluvia, no había forma de que alguien lo impidiese.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la inocente lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta en fase inicial. Estaba completamente empapada las gotas de agua caían de su cabello a su rostro donde se mezclaban con las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hacia su barbilla y terminaban por formar parte de su vestido rosa. Se sentía sola, sin saber que no muy lejos de allí, para ser exactos enfrente de la isla donde la pelirroja ahogaba su llanto, un joven aparecía a través de un portal que se asemejaba a un remolino color azul, un muchacho alto con cabello plateado que lo tenía largo pero no pasaba de sus hombros que venía en su busca.

Bajo el mandato de Yen Sid, Riku había viajado a las islas para llevar a su amiga frente al anciano, no tenía idea del porque de la citación pero solo lo descubriría si la llevaba ya que el sabio no quiso soltar el porque del llamado. Mirando fijamente la isla, observo la bravura con la que las olas impactaban en la costa, si se internaba las corrientes lo arrastrarían, pero sabía que ella estaba allí, no podía dejarla en ese lugar, pero como atravesar el despiadado mar que no iba a dar tregua ni al mismo Rey Tritón quien las dirige.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era nadar, porque en el bote no habría posibilidad de llegar; nadar también era mala idea, las corrientes no le darían acceso fácil, pero no tenía opción y si existía otra alternativa, no se le ocurrió. Lo meditó unos segundos, su cabeza decía que debía tomar otra decisión, pero su corazón lo hizo saltar sin que tuviera tiempo de considerar otra forma de llegar hasta Kairi, y así se sumergió en las bravas aguas saladas, la corriente era bastante dura, a veces se desviaba del camino y se le dificultaba el tener que respirar aunque nadara con la cabeza fuera las brumosas olas lo atrapaban, era difícil, pero lo consiguió, no sabía el lapso de tiempo que le había tomado, pero al tocar tierra y recobrar el aliento la segunda opción que su instinto fraternal no consideró pudo ser totalmente asimilada ¿Por qué no utilizó los portales?.

Antes de partir de aquella torre Yen Sid le había otorgado una pequeña herramienta, muy necesaria y práctica, consistía en un colgante hecho de conchas pequeñas que lo llevaba al lugar que pensaba, tal solo debía decir tener en mente el lugar y decir "cambia", el miedo había hecho que olvidara aquel detalle. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, ¿fácil?, mejor sería facilísimo. Pero ya estaba allí, el regañarse no ayudaría ni cambiaría el hecho del olvido anterior.

La lluvia era fuerte, debía entrecerrar los ojos para poder visualizar mejor y utilizar su brazo colocándolo cerca de su rostro y poder desviar el viento, estaba cerca del árbol, pero no había nadie allí, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿Y si no estaba allí?, no podía ser, tenía la certeza de que se encontraba allí, pero desconocía el lugar.

Mientras miraba a la redonda, se fijó en el árbol, había una fruta, solamente una, eso le llevó a pensar "el dibujo", cuando llegó con Sora después de derrotar a Xemnas, Sora siempre iba a aquella cueva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; un día, en lugar de encontrarse atrapado en un aula de clases, se había ido a esa cueva descubriendo el dibujo, no le causó mayor sorpresa la mitad del dibujo, un grabado hecho por niños, Sora había dibujado el rostro de Kairi y ella el de él, los rostro se encontraban de frente, separados por un vacío que ese día descubrió lleno, ahora ambos dibujitos tenían una estrella en frente, se había entregado una paopu por medio de un dibujo, una manera infantil de afrontar los sentimiento que sentían, pero era mejor que nada.

Luego de ese leve recuerdo se dirigió a la cueva, entrar allí era siempre un reto, después de lo que había desencadenado por abrir la puerta, le costaba entrar, pero debía hacerlo. Agachándose un poco, debido a que él ya no era un niño que podía pasar sin problemas, una vez adentro volvió a su pose normal.

- KAIRI! – llamó, posando sus dos manos alrededor de su boca para crear más eco del que la cueva ya tenía – KAIRI – volvió a llamar, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, se adentró un poco más hasta encontrarse con el dibujo, lo miró con un poco de desagrado, no sabía porque, a lo mejor era el hecho de que estaban tan mal dibujados o que…..

-¿Quién anda allí? – preguntó una voz, una voz que él ansiaba escuchar, se dirigió a la persona y allí estaba ella, toda empapada por la lluvia, Riku la había divisado, pero Kairi aún no – sal de ahí, debes saber que no tengo miedo – balbuceó, obviamente era una chica valiente pero muy dentro de esa valentía se ocultaba un sentimiento de terror

- hace mucho que no te veo Kairi – de la nada Riku apareció de entre las sombras, Kairi estaba sorprendida ¿cómo es que no había reconocido la voz?, no sabía si ir a abrazarlo o quedar en ese mismo lugar esperando a que él se acercara

- R-Riku – Kairi había dado unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia él, aunque no tenía la intención de abrazarlo, más bien buscaba a alguien, pero no podía evitar sentir esa alegría, sus amigos habían vuelto – Riku – ni bien terminó de pronunciar su nombre cuando corrió a los brazos de su amigo - ¡Oh! Dios creí que ya no te vería de nuevo – el peliplata tardó un poco en corresponder al abrazo, se lo esperaba de ella pero así de fuerte la verdad que no - ¿Y Sora? – preguntó intrigada y emocionada, Riku también esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su amiga.

- Sora, está en la Torre de Yen Sid, en este momento también me dirijo allá – el mismo joven se catalogaba de insensible, con desconocimiento del significado de sutileza, tal vez debió ensayar mejor sus palabras. En cuanto pronunció esta verdad Kairi se alejó de él unos dos pasos

- De nuevo me van a dejar – preguntó angustiada – otra vez van a apartarme, pues gracias por la información

Riku la miró unos segundos, sonrió y le dio la espalda – Claro – pronunció, y dicho esto pensó en la Torre – Cambia – un vórtice empezó a formarse en frente de Riku

- "Claro", Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, vaya forma de despedirse – finalizado el sermón Kairi se dispuso a salir de la cueva

- sabes, yo ya tuve esa conversación – esas palabras retuvieron a la pelirroja – acerca del "claro" – dijo para especificar el tema, Kairi dio media vuelta en intención de que continúe

- Durante el examen conocí a una chica que….

- vaya forma de comenzar un relato, no me interesa saber de tus novias Riku ya te lo he dicho antes, siempre eres inoportuno, te gusta hablar de cosas triviales en momentos críticos – interrumpió con un tono de voz desinteresado que en el fondo tenía curiosidad

- pues sí – se defendió – también le contesté "Claro", cuando me agradeció que le haya salvado la vida y sabes me dijo los mismo que tú

- en serio? – preguntó ya interesada en el tema, así era ella y él lo sabía cuando le picaba el bicho de la curiosidad al igual que a él y sora no podía dejar el tema de lado

- si, y te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije – dio una pausa para responder con el menor interés en la reacción de Kairi - No soy bueno con esas cosas – estas palabras que para Kairi tenían un simple significado conocido como esquivar el tema – ven aquí ya deberíamos estar en la torre - dijo olvidando lo anterior y dedicándole una sonrisa que ella debería recordar pues puede que no vuelva a dársela, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sora, siempre, pero a ella no, era un poco extraño y la verdad a veces le hacía dudar sobre el bando al que pertenecía su amigo, aunque eso no impedía el hecho de que lo admirara.

Un segundo, había dicho que "ambos" debían ir

- ¿yo? – preguntó incrédula

- si, Yen Sid personalmente me envió para que te llevar ante él, así que prepárate – no dio tiempo a que la pelirroja dijera algo, simplemente la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él y de una manera un poco brusca, típica de Riku.

Kairi estaba intrigada por la razón de su llamado, puede que por fin ella fuera a formar parte de las aventuras de sus amigos, solo que esta vez sin ser la damisela en apuros. Estaba muy emocionada, había vuelto a ver a uno de sus amigos y el otro estaba aguardando en la torre, donde además tenía una cita con el destino. Comenzaron a atravesar es portal, frente a sus ojos solo había neblina de color azul, poco a poco se infiltraba un rayo de luz en sus retinas y una vez que pasaron el vórtice se encontraron con algo un poco inusual.

- Creí que había una torre ¿o no? – preguntó Kairi al verse en frente de un precipicio rodeada de árboles, quien sabe en que parte del universo.

- Esto es imposible – murmuró el joven, mientras observaba a su alrededor – algo falló – tomó el colgante en sus manos y lo analizó detenidamente, como buscando algún error.

- no te habrás equivocado – dijo la pelirroja, tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo

- puede ser, aunque no se porque debería haber pensado en esto, no tiene sentido – dicho esto se colocó nuevamente el collar y volvió a repetir el proceso que Yen Sid le indicó, pero algo falló nuevamente, ahora se encontraban en una playa paradisiaca – Port Royal – dijo para sí mismo el peliplata – no pensé en esto, tal vez…. – giró un poco y vio a su compañera – estabas pensando en una playa o algo así

- pues, estaba recordando cuando Sora habló de Port Royal, no sé porque me vino a la mente – buscaba la respuesta, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

- pues ese es el gran problema – se dirigió a la chica – necesito que mantengas tu mente en blanco, creo que si yo pienso en el lugar y tú también, puede que haya confusión

- esta bien, pero aquí esta soleado y no se tú pero prefiero estar un rato hasta que mi ropa se seque - efectivamente ambos adolescentes se encontraban mojados de pies a cabeza, si seguían así podían enfermarse

- bien – respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la arena y observaba con detenimiento el océano frente a él, siempre le había gustado el mar, no era un secreto para nadie. La brisa era muy suave, solo se necesitaba un choque del viento en el rostro para relajarte por completo; los recuerdos de aquel sueño infantil de salir de su mundo para descubrir otros, la persona que le había hecho sentir ganas de salir y que le había mostrado que efectivamente había más mundos fuera, esa promesa de encontrar su lugar de origen, esa promesa de la que había hablado con Ansem antes de derrotarlo durante el transcurso del examen.

- Riku – interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos – como fue aquel examen – añadiendo esa pregunta, el peliplata salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.

- Difícil… - respondió sin mucho interés, había un par de cosas que no quería que ella supiera, cosas que tenían que ver con sus decisiones y también cosas que la inmiscuían a ella, aunque le costara reconocerlo ella fue una parte importante en su toma de decisiones al igual que Sora

- ¿Y? – Preguntó pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta – vamos, no te guardes las dificultades para ti mismo, solo lograrás que la carga pese mucha más cada vez – había dado en el blanco

- Pues deberías esperar a que encontremos a Sora, sería más sencillo de explicar algunas cosas – respondió mientras veía a su amiga volver a ser la misma de siempre, sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza

- Esta bien, entonces te hablaré de mi aburrida rutina diaria – dicho esto se sentó a lado de Riku, se veía animada de contar sus rutinas – pues deberías sabe que estás atrasado en el colegio, estás retrasado con un año, además parece que voy a estar en tu mismo año, ya que tú deberías estar yendo a graduarte – dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe amistoso en el hombro del muchacho

. Ya sé, deja de hablar de mi y mi desempeño escolar – habló con tono indignado de a broma – háblame tu rutina

- Pues, no la he pasado de agasajo, para ser sincera sin Sora y tú, es muy aburrido, me gusta salir de compras con Selphie, o jugar un poco a la pelota con Tidus y Wakka, pero, no se por que últimamente, ya no me gusta jugar, es decir, paso la mayoría del tiempo con Selphie, de compras o viendo películas

- Es parte de crecer, ya tienes 16 años, no es como esperara que me dijeras que aun te gusta jugar con los niños – decía con seriedad

- Gracias - dijo la joven

El chico al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír – Claro – respondió mientras la miraba con gesto de superioridad

- eres un tonto – Exclamó Kairi mientras golpeaba nuevamente a su amigo a manera de broma

Hablaron un poco más, pero mientras tanto en la Torre pasaba otras cosas, no tan pintorescas. Se hallaban recostados en las escaleras frente a la puerta de la torre, Donald y Goofy, esperando que Sora regresara, pero esta ya se había hecho tarde.

- Sora aún no ha regresado, espero que esté bien – comentó Goofy, mientras se encontraba recostado en el graderío con las manos tras su cabeza, por su parte Donald solo lo miró y suspiró

- Lea ha regresado a Radiant Garden y Riku está en algún lado haciendo alguna cosa que le encargó Yen Sid – guardó silencio unos segundos, en los que se supone Donald debía hacer algún tipo de comentarios, pero en lugar de eso solo se escuchó otro suspiro – no hay nada para nosotros – y otro suspiro del pato se hizo escuchar

Unos segundos después, una luz se hizo presente

- Riku ha vuelto – habló Donald

- Bienvenido Riku – saludó Goofy, pero en el momento que alzaron sus cabezas, vieron algo que no se esperaban. Delante suyo se encontraba el joven peliplata acompañado de Kairi, una princesa del corazón – pero por qué?

- no lo sé – respondió Riku – Yen Sid lo dirá – se dispuso a entrar, pero algo lo impidió

- Dónde está Sora? – Se escuchó preguntar a Kairi – dijiste que estaría aquí

- Aún no llega – respondió Donald – per llegará en cualquier momento, no te preocupes

- Te tardaste demasiado al traerla – comentó Goofy – por que?

- estaba lloviendo mucho así que le pedí a Riku que esperara – mintió la pelirroja con la intención de cambiar el tema, no había nada que ocultar, pero su retardo fue por su causa y de una manera muy tonta

- Bien, voy a entrar – dijo Riku – ven

Había pasado un tiempo largo desde que Sora partió, en la ausencia de Ambos jóvenes, Yen Sid y Mickey habían analizado la situación actual, dando como conclusión que Xehanort está tratando de obtener la Keyblade X y que hay 7 protectores, en otras cuentas era: Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Ven y Terra , pero hacía falta uno…

- yo, Sora, Riku, los otros 3 – mantenía cuenta el Rey – pero nos haría falta un protector más – dicho esto se escuchó como la puerta se abría, provocando que volteara para ver al recién llegado – oh, bienvenido Riku

- Hola – saludó el nuevo Keyblade Master – Yen Sid traje a quien me pediste, pero ¿por qué? – anunció el portador de la Keyblade mientras veía como ingresaba a la habitación la muchacha

- Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el Rey mientras su semblante cambia de pensativo a sorprendido

- He escuchado que esta persona puede manipular una keyblade, por eso la eh mandado a llamar, nuestra nueva protectora – se dirigió con la palabra el anciano a la pelirroja que se encontraba en frente del escritorio

Riku abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no podía creerlo, Kairi una keyblade Master, ella tendría que enfrentarse a los peligros que él y Sora tuvieron que pasar durante mucho tiempo, además de que Ella era una princesa del corazón, lo que la hacía mucho más vulnerable, no iba a permitirlo.

- Pero señor, es demasiado riesgoso – protestó el joven mientras hacía una seña negativa con el brazo – debe haber alguien más que… - su petición se vio interrumpida por la palabra del anciano

- Ella es fuerte, será muy difícil que se acople al principio, pero lo logrará, no intentes sobreprotegerla, ella puede hacerlo, lo logrará así como tú y Sora lo hicieron

- pero…. Ella es una princesa del corazón sería muy vulnerable además de que sería un blanco fácil – protestó nuevamente, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que expongan a su amiga a ese tipo de peligro

- no lo será, con tu dirección ella legará muy lejos – anunció Yen Sid

- por mucho tiempo, he visto como mis amigos se han arriesgado por salvarme a mí, y al universo, ya no quiero ser la que los mira alejarse de su hogar y quedarse esperando únicamente orando por su regreso – hablo la pelirroja, llamando la atención de los presentes, sus palabras sorprendieron a todos – esa vez, cuando Riku me dio la Keyblade y luché contra los Heartless, me sentí independiente, aunque haya necesitado tu ayuda Riku

A Yen Sid solo le bastaron las sinceras palabras de Kairi para saber que sería una excelente guerrera, miraba como el rey y Riku se habían quedado sin palabras

- Entonces, bajo las indicaciones de Riku, quien logró pasar el examen, tal vez te preguntes por que no él y Sora – hizo pausa para ver como asentían los presentes – Como Sora no logró pasar el examen, no esta en la posición de enseñar.

Kairi no lo sabía, sora no lo había logrado, ¿por eso era que Riku no querría contarle?, pero ahora sería igual podría ayudarlo y estarían juntos, esta vez no se quedaría atrapada en la molesta espera de su llegada, si no que esta vez llegarían juntos.

Esta vez, no habrá una distancia de diez centímetros que impida que Sora salte. Esta vez ella será la que tiene que saltar una distancia considerable para alcanzarlo. Esta vez , por primera vez , los tres viajarían juntos….PERO DE REGRESO A CASA.

* * *

¿Que le pareció?, cualquier tipo de comentario es aceptado, si quieren que salga algun mundo, me lo dicen, hasta ahora tengo planeado hacer mundos de distintos juegos y como un pequeño spoiler de mi fic les tengo que seran iundos de videogames y anime.

Contestaré con reviews que lleguen asi como uno privado, espero que os haya gustado, y ya saben cualquier sugerencia en bienvenida


	2. Before the news

La neblina había cubierto casi por completo la torre, la espesura de las nubes que habían descendido era considerable, cualquiera que se hubiera internado en esta brumosa capa de vapor de agua hubiera sido propenso a tener un accidente o a perderse en el inhóspito y misterioso universo. Aunque se encontraran dentro de la Torre, el culpable del descenso de las nebulosas, que solían adornar el espacio y guiar a los que se internaban en aquellos campos inexplorables, se encontraba como polizonte en la habitación donde el aburrimiento y exasperación de sus ocupantes le hacia pasar inadvertido; tal vez sus mentes ya se encontraban presas de este culpable, al igual que sus cuerpos, pero la desesperación no les hacía darse cuenta. El frío, causante de la baja temperatura del lugar, atravesaba las gruesas paredes y se expandía a lo largo del piso hasta llegar a sus objetivos; dos jóvenes que caminaban de un lado a otro esperando que alguien en específico atravesara aquella puerta en frente de si mismos.

Había pasado horas desde que Riku y Kairi llegaron a la citación que Yen Sid había hecho, pero Sora no se hacía presente, dijo que no tardaría mucho, que solo era un asunto pendiente; ya no cabía duda alguna, algo debió haber pasado. La interrogante de ¿Qué pudo retener a su amigo? rondaba en la cabeza de ambos muchachos. Por el momento se encontraban solos en la habitación, pues Mickey debía regresar junto con Donald y Goofy al reino y el propietario de la Torre quien les acompañó una hora más, salió en busca de Merlín, su semblante era de preocupación, sin lugar a dudas se había percatado de algún peligro, un peligro que Riku y Kairi esperaban no tenga que ver con Sora. El anciano no había soltado palabra alguna sobre el tema exacto que iba a tratar, pero daba a entender que en su regreso, vendría acompañado de malas noticias.

La joven pelirroja, se encontraba sentada en una silla, la misma en donde Axel o mejor dicho el nuevo y renovado Lea había reposado esperando que Riku reaccionara luego de que ingreso en el corazón de Sora para despertarlo. La baja temperatura había enfriado su piel, el aire frío se internaba entre sus células, capa por capa hasta llegar a la sangre, sin lugar a dudas quedarse en ese lugar sin fuente de calor alguna era una idea errónea. La joven frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor, mientras soplaba el poco aire caliente de su cuerpo hacía sus codos, el vapor que se hacía presente por cada soplido no paso desapercibido por el peliplata, sabía que su estadía en ese lugar no podía seguir dándose, la mejor solución era regresar por la mañana o de lo contrario sufrirían una hipotermia, ella antes que él.

- Kai – llamó suavemente, no buscaba sorprenderla, solo quería que reaccionara – Kairi – se acercó hasta el punto en que se encontraba en frente de la joven de cabello rojizo – Kairi – volvió a llamar, pero al ver que no obtenía la atención de su compañera, se agachó para mirarle directo al rostro y tomando el brazo de su amiga – deberíamos volver, mañana podemos regresar y… - no llegó a terminar la frase

- No podemos irnos, no hasta saber como se encuentra – sus palabras no podía sonar claras, el titubeo de sus labios hacía que los sonidos producidos se deformen y por cada pausa que hacía el roce consecutivo de sus dientes se hacía presente.

- Si nos quedamos aquí, podrías enfermar y así no podrás ser de ayuda, guarda energía para mañana ¿si? – dicho esto aguardó la respuesta de su compañera, pero al no escucharla – si no lo haces él o por mí hazlo por ti – nuevamente la joven parecía ida, por lo que el muchacho optó por tomar una decisión que no quería considerar su último recurso era….

- Riku ¿Qué haces? – Protestó la joven, al ver como su amigo la cargaba, aunque sus gritos fueran fuertes, Riku optó por hacerse que no la escuchaba, la cargaba a manera de saquillo, tomándola por la cintura dejando que el cuerpo de la pelirroja cuelgue en su hombro – BÁJAME! – gritaba agitando sus brazos y propinando suaves golpes en la espalda de su amigo, haciendo pataletas en el frente mientras ordenaba su bajada una y otra vez.

Las esperanzas de la pelirroja de seguir en espera de su amigo se vieron nubladas con el vórtice que la regresaría a casa, ante sus ojos se perdía entre nubes azuladas, la torre en donde posiblemente Sora llegaría tarde o temprano. La decepción y la ira que trataban de invadir su corazón era consistente, aún así un jamás lograban penetrar tan a fondo en su alma, sabía perfectamente que terminaría perdonando a Riku segundos después que la baje, ella era así, no podía estar enojada con alguien más de 2 segundos y estaba comprobado por todo aquel que la conociera.

Poco tiempo pasó desde que volvieron a su mundo, en todo el trayecto hacia la casa de la pelirroja fue de un silencio total, ella iba a paso ligero, en otras palabras varios pasos delante de su amigo, quien simplemente la observaba en silencio. Kairi iba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio y salió con sus amigos, ahora hay otra aventura, otra vez separados y para colmo Sora había desaparecido.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en la torre, tanto que al llegar a las islas ya estaba amaneciendo, ahora debía soportar otro regaño de sus padres, no sería tan severo como el último pero igual sería un regaño. Luego de que Kairi se reunió con sus amigos, en algún momento debía regresar a casa, su "repentina" desaparición fue una alarmante angustia de sus padres, además de sufrir la interrogación de Charles, su padre, estuvo castigada, pese a que les contó la historia completa y que la creyeron fue inútil convencerlos esta vez; aunque lo más seguro es que querían volver a sentirse padres. Sea cual sea el castigo o el tipo de regaño, no sería tan fatal como el que Sora y Riku sufrieron y/o sufrirán tarde o temprano.

- Gracias por traerme a casa y por ser tan perseverante y paciente conmigo – agradeció la joven mientras dirigía su mirada al piso y recogía un mechón de su cabello rojo poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

Riku pudo percibir el decaimiento de su amiga, no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo, sin duda alguna la estaba pasando mal, y él no era el más indicado para poner humor al asunto.

- No te preocupes, mañana o mejor dicho hoy en la noche sabremos que pasó exactamente, y si esta perdido, lo buscaré, lo buscaremos hasta encontrarlo – animó a la chica que contestó la pregunta que lo martirizaba y que solía ser un impedimento para su viaje futuro ¿Existían más mundos además del suyo?

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias – se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo, recostó su cabeza en su pecho y llevó sus manos a través de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros; por otra parte Riku correspondió al abrazo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja, el abrazo parecía durar una eternidad, aunque en el mundo real solo hayan pasado unos segundos. El momento se vio interrumpido por un grito alarmante.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KAIRI QUE HACES AFUERA Y CON….CON ESE BÁNDALO – gritó un hombre alto de cabello negro y con bigote que le daba un característico nivel de intimidación, vestía un traje formal color marrón con una corbata roja – VEN AQUÍ – llamó mientras se acercaba y la halaba de un brazo – Y TÚ SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS SI NO QUIERES MORIR ANTES DE TIEMPO – advirtió, pero al percatarse de que se trataba de un amigo de su hija, que además era muy apreciado para él mismo – ¿RIKU? ¿CÓMO ASÍ? ¿Y el otro chico? ¿Dónde esta Sora?

- Mmmmm…señor no sé como explicarle todo lo que está pasando – trató de excusarse mientras posaba su mano tras su cabeza.

Kairi solo podía evitar reír ante la situación que se había formado, no era la primera vez que su padre trataba así a sus amigos, aunque la mayoría de veces sucedía con Sora, era por eso que para Riku era más difícil salir del asunto, especialmente si no conocía ciertos tipos de aspectos acerca de los padres protectores.

**CAPITULO 2**

**BEFORE THE NEWS**

No se sabría expresar la hora exacta, podrían ser las 3 de la tarde cuando sus ojos se abrieron, había dormido mucho desde que la batalla entre su padre y Riku se dio por finalizada. No tenía la menor duda de que su amigo la había pasado mal, ni Sora había sufrido tanto martirio. Y recordando a Sora, había sido divertido pero el castaño no había hecho una de sus asombrosas entradas, pero bueno, no debía perder la fe, tal como dijo Riku, lo buscaría sin cansancio.

Con un vago impulso se sentó en la orilla de su cama con las piernas juntas posando sus manos sobre estas, giró su cabeza para ver el reloj, aunque no era de mucha ayuda, hacia tiempo que estaba sin baterías.

- Por cuanto tiempo será el viaje – preguntó su madre mientras asía su taza de café, sentada en el sillón con los ojos ligeramente cerrados – No será por mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – en tonó brusco y desesperado quitó la taza de su boca hasta sus rodillas y giró su rostro hasta donde se encontraba su hija.

- Mamá – suspiró la pelirroja mientras miraba con nostalgia a aquella mujer de estatura media, piel rosa y cabello castaño enrulado – no podría decirte el tiempo exacto en que….. – sus palabras se retuvieron al ver entrar en la sala a su padre, no parecía nada alegre, tampoco triste, podría ser descrito como persona yendo a explotar de ira

- Kairi – se acercó a su hija, sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven rompió en ¿llanto? – BUAAAAAAAAA! MI HIJA YA ES TODA UNA MUJERRRRRRRRR, COMO PASA EL TIEMPO; NUNCA CREÍ QUE LLEGARÍA ESTE DÍA….

La confusión cubrió a las doncellas presentes, ¿de que día estaba hablando?...

- MI HIJA AL FIN USARÁ UNA ESPADA DE VERDAD – Charles había estado muy obsesionado con que su hija aprendiera el arte de la defensa personal – escucha – sentenció mientras señalaba a la pelirroja – si un hombre te agrede, ya no es necesario patearlo – hizo un pausa, como si sus palabras próximas fueran las mejores que había dicho en toda su vida – AHORA PUEDES CORTARLE LAS….

- Hija he preparado una cosas para ti – interrumpió Shiori "accidentalmente a propósito", así le entregó a su hija un bolso lleno de cosas para nada triviales como diría un ente masculino.

- ASHHH – bufó el honorable padre – nunca me dejan terminar la frase – cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus cachetes dio la espalda a dos de las 3 cosas más importantes para él

- gracias mamá, serán de gran ayuda – abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre, claro a este diciéndole que no solo cortaría si no que rebanaría a…. su contrincante.

Se encaminó hacía la isla en donde se encontraría con Riku, claro tuvo que hacer unas cuantas paradas para excusarse con sus amigos sobre la razón de su ausencia, no era necesario ir a casa de Sora, Shiori le había prometido ir a hablar con la madre de Sora.

La joven vestía unos shorts color negro y una blusa púrpura, algo simple pero práctico, nada extravagante. El viento era suave, apenas si movía sus cabellos; el clima era muy freso, tanto que decidió parar en el camino para percibir la brisa en el rostro, un pequeño rasgo que indicaba su proximidad a la costa. Iba a extrañar esa brisa, mucho, todo a su alrededor le haría falta, y pensar que hace 2 años planeaba dejar aquel lugar para ir en busca de otros mundos. Esa idea ahora solo parecía un juego de niños ¿En verdad habían sido tan ilusos?

En toda esa reflexión no se percato de que se encontraba a solo unos pasos del mar. Observó durante varios segundos la isla que se encontraba en frente de ella.

- "Habrá llegado" – pensó, sabía perfectamente que su amigo era un despreocupado, aunque hubiera madurado bastante en el transcurso de esos 2 años habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Antes de que pasaran aquellos acontecimientos que marcarían de por vida a los adolescentes, tenían una cosita llamada "vida" los 3 acudían al colegio como todos los demás, la única diferencia es que el resto de los estudiantes, incluso contando con Selphie, Tidus y Wakka, eran sus pensamientos. Sora era un ejemplo. El castaño tenía el record en tareas atrasadas y calificaciones que harían llorar al más macho, su vida escolar era una ruina, los maestros no sabían que hacer con él. Su vida familiar era otra historia, no era el hijo ejemplar que una madre quisiera, no ordenaba su habitación, salía de casa en la tarde y en la noche sin permiso, pero era considerado, siempre ayudaba en lo que podía, sin importar el trabajo físico que le costara, amaba a sus padres, a sus abuelos y a su hermana menor, ayuda a quien sea, no importaba si recién lo conocía, si era un extraño, ayudaba, si era conocido ayudaba.

La pelirroja conocía todo acerca de Sora, no se le pasaba un detalle, conocía a sus padres y casi siempre los visitaba. Pero con Riku, bueno eso era otra historia. Jamás había cruzado un tema familiar con él, solo conocía a su madre y rara vez había ido a su casa. Tampoco era como que el peliplata era muy abierto en ese tema, era extrovertido solo en ciertos temas. Siempre había sido un buen estudiante, estaba en el cuadro de honor, lo que los profesores no soportaban era su ausencia. Su amigo rara vez mostraba la cara en clases, había días en los que no llegaba y otros en que solo se quedaba en la mitad de las horas y se iba.

Pero ahora ya era distinto, en lo que restaba del año escolar, había asistido todos los días salvo uno, sus notas eran muy buenas, sin mencionar que los maestros ahora lo aprecian en su totalidad, así como las chicas del instituto. Sora había mejorado en una materia literatura, la maestra dice que tiene una gran imaginación.

- Sería mejor que me percatara – susurró para sí misma – iré a su casa primero – la intención no solo era percatarse, si no informar a los padres de su amigo la ausencia que tendría, ella sabía bien que Riku no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando dejó su casa para ir al examen y en esta ocasión sería igual.

No le tardó demasiado llegar hacia la casa, igual esta se encontraba cerca de la costa junto a la casa de Sora. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en frente de la puerta, pero estaba en duda acerca de lo que haría respectivamente, debía analizar la situación ver los pro y los contra….aunque su análisis se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre.

- Eh? – Siguió el sonido y se encontró con su dedo índice sobre el timbre, lo había tocado sin percatarse – rayos – se maldijo mientras creaba un plan mega fantástico en su mente retorcida por los nervios.

- Voy enseguida – se escuchó una voz en el interior dela casa y casi al instante la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verdeazulado, vestía un delantal, todo indicaba que estaba preparando la cena porque se percibía el olor del arroz. – Kairi que sorpresa – anunció la mujer mientras sonreía y la invitaba a pasar – ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora? – preguntó mientras recorría el pasillo que la llevaba a la cocina. En todo el recorrido pudo observar la elegancia que tenía la casa, pulcra hasta el rincón más menospreciado, con cuadros en las paredes, la mayoría eran fotografías de la familia, muy pocas con todos los 4 miembros de la familia.

- Es un gusto verla señora – habló por primera vez la joven – solo pasaba por aquí, estoy buscando a Riku – informó pausadamente para ver si obtenía respuesta

- Ah, ya veo, ya mismo van a ver a ese hombre verdad – preguntó con toda la serenidad que tal vez no debería portar

- ¿Usted sabe sobre….

- ¿Sobre el viaje hacia ese mundo? – miró a Kairi de manera divertida – por supuesto, mi hijo me lo ha contado todo cuando llegó a casa, aprovechando que su padre no se encuentra claro – divagó mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina

- Riku ha estado mucho tiempo lejos, pero usted se ve muy serena – opinó y busco una respuesta coherente para el estado sicológico de ella

- La verdad es que, fue muy difícil cuando Riku regresó a casa, luego de haberse ausentado por 1 año, mi esposo no se tomó de buena forma, recuerda que yo fui a preguntarte sobre el y su amigo – la miró para ver como asentía – pues yo, aunque estaba preocupada durante todo ese tiempo, sabía que estaba bien no se como pero lo sabía – tomó un cuchillo y empezó a rebanar una cebolla – tuve que ser muy consistente para que Riku me contara donde estuvo y claro tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que su padre no tomara cartas en el asunto – la joven pudo percibir como el eje melancólico en su voz, si seguía así rompería en llanto y no sería a causa de la cebolla

- Me alegra de que lo sepa, aunque debió costarle creer la historia – opinó imaginándose todo lo que había dicho y pasándole un tazón para que colocara el vegetal cortado

- no dude en creerle, mi hijo es muy listo hubiera inventado una historia creíble, me lo demostró, pude ver el cambio en sus ojos, aunque por alguna extraña razón sus ojos estaban un poco apagados y aquí entre nos – hizo una señal con su mano para que se acercara y espero una milésima de segundo para que lo hiciera y ocurrió – le falta la vista un montón, aunque ya esta mejor

Si eso era obvio, ya se imaginada que algún daño iba a tener por usar esa venda

- si puede ser, pero en dónde esta él – fue al grano, había perdido mucho tiempo y podía ser que ya estuviera en la isla

- Creo que esta en su habitación – aguardó unos segundos para agregar – durmiendo – la miro divertida – si quieres ve a despertarlo, no quise hacerlo por que cuando llegó se lo veía muy cansado – se excusó señalando cuan el cuchillos en su mano las escaleras – tu ya sabes cual habitación es….ah y por cierto no hagan mucho ruido Haku esta de mal humor, los exámenes de la universidad son duros y se ha pasado estudiando toda la tarde

- Claro – aseguró, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con Haku casi nunca estaba en casa, la universidad lo tenía atado de manos y pies. Haku era el hermano mayor de Riku, aunque eran hermanos eran muy diferentes no solo en la parte sicológica sino en el físico. Haku era una cabeza más alto que Riku, no tenía un estado físico tan aceptable como el que tenía su hermano menor en la actualidad, era muy inteligente había ganado una beca para estudiar, su cabello era color castaño y sus ojos color topacio, su tez era más oscura que la de su hermano y siempre existió una rivalidad entre ellos.

Kairi había subido las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, habían varias habitaciones pero la última a mano derecha era su objetivo central. Estaba a 3 puertas de la suya pero alguien se inmiscuyó en su camino.

- Perdón – se disculpo un joven de haber chocado con la pelirroja – Kairi ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven universitario

- este si – balbució un poco enojada – solo busco a tu hermano

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya cambiaste de parecer sobre Sora? – Preguntó divertido – como que te has tardado – hecho a reír mientras daba unas palmadas suaves en el hombro de la joven

- No se de que diantres estás hablando – murmuró para si mientras ocultaba su rostro

- deberías usar otro estilo, no se un más seductor – dijo señalando el vestuario de la joven – como sea ahí nos vemos cuñada – esta última palabra la susurró cerca del oído de la joven provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

- mi estilo, él debería cambiar su estilo – refunfuñó una vez que Haku entró en su habitación y efectivamente él joven no estaba vestido de una manera "seductora" vestía una bata café con un traje de dormir blanco con rayas naranjas y sobre todo unas pantuflas rojas con un red bull con relieve en la delantera.

Sin más percances, se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y dudando un poco giró la perilla. Para su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Ya se había ido? No, no era eso, simplemente no quería ser molestado.

Sea como sea, Kairi era amiga de Tidus y Wakka, los mejores con las cerraduras, así que una puerta cerrada no era impedimento. Tardó un poco en forzar la cerradura pero lo logró, ante ella se abrió la puerta mostrando la habitación del joven. Un cuarto muy ordenado y completamente diferente al que vio cuando Riku tenía 15. Ya no tenía posters pegados en las paredes, los libros de los estantes nunca antes leídos por su dueño, se encontraban casi terminados, mucha madurez ¿no?

Se acercó hacia la cama y efectivamente se encontraba dormido, lo zarandeó un rato, pero no funcionó, lo destapó y zarandeó de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta, estaba muy dormido, la paciencia de la pelirroja de era admirable, pero no se aplico en este caso, buscó en su bolso una botella de agua que su madre le había dado y sin más la abrió y vertió toda el agua en el rostro de su amigo, el cual obviamente despertó al instante confundido o tal vez enojado ante una sonrisa de satisfacción perteneciente a la pelirroja.

- Que rayos – bufó el joven al ser despertado tan bruscamente

- no querías levantarte así que tomé medidas drásticas – fanfarroneó mientras fingía verse las uñas para no hacer evidente la risa y satisfacción que le causaba los frutos de su acción.

- estás loca, lo sabías – regañó mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba su cuerpo

- no, solo se que soy tan vaga como Sora – rió mientras observaba el rostro de confusión de su amigo

Puede que todo pareciese color Rosa, pero en otro lugar, muy lejano al hogar de los muchachos el caos se desataba. La mayoría de mundos se encontraban consumidos en la oscuridad, mundos que eran los distintos hogares de las princesas del corazón. Xehanort se encontraba en busca de las princesas, pero no lograba localizar a ninguna de estas. Poco a poco había comenzado a esparcir a los Heartless en los mundos para que localizaran a los corazones de luz pura. No le importaba el tiempo que le tomase, la desesperación no lo carcomía y especialmente lo más peligroso era que tenía el conocimiento de que todo lo que quería llegaría a él si necesidad de buscarlo, usar a los Heartless para dar aviso del inicio de su plan era solo un juego, no era nada comparado para lo que tenía pensado hacer y desgraciadamente Sora ya formaba parte de ellos.

El elegido de la llave espada se encontraba inconsciente bajo un árbol en alguna parte del universo, por el momento protegido de las garras de la oscuridad. Tal vez no estaba en sus manos pero si en su camino, un anzuelo exquisito para un pez más grande y más valioso, incluso más valioso que las 7 luces puras.

* * *

_Fin del cap….._

_Este…..ya se que estarán pensando, ¿tanto que se tarda solo para escribir eso?, pero deben saber que me fui de viaje y me es difícil actualizar rápido, en el siguiente cap por fin el primer mundo._

_Solo un par de cosas para aclarar, el nombre de Charles para el padre de Kairi lo tomé de un fic, me gustó mucho el nombre y no pude evitar usarlo, así que quiero aclarar que la idea de ponerle ese nombre no es mía es de __Achlys-chan666 __ en su fic Beyond ligth and Darkness_

_Y sobre la familia y rendimiento académico que he escrito me he inspirado por unas cuantas reflexiones que me hice en la cabeza._

_RESPUESTAS::::_

_SummonerDagger88:__ Grax por leer sabes que me es muy importante saber tu opinión x3, te prometo que habrá varios caps con full Rokunami en el futuro y por cierto suerte con la tesis ;)_

_Nikolas Sur__: Grax por leer, y decir que es interesante, no me ire de volada con los OC te lo aseguro, y lo de sora x xion no te preocupes que tengo un plan._

_Achlys-chan666:__ no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gustara, y no te preocupes que si lo terminare y espero poder actualizar mis otros fics. Por cierto grax por ponerle charles al padre de Kai jejejej y me inspire en la charla de charles y sora para hacer su personalidad y crear asi su frase que jamás dejan terminar XD_

_Inukyubi:__ muchas gracias por comentar, y hacerme notar el error XD, pues si no me fije cuando escribi y tienes razón. Me alegra que te gustara_

_Kinerio__: grax por comentar y disculpa que no te haya mandado un mensaje privado pero es que comentaste el mismo día que puse este cap jejejeje_


	3. Light Town: My Melody

…_Mamá ¿Qué es la luz?..._

…_.La luz es el reflejo positivo de nuestro corazón…._

…_. ¿Mi corazón tiene luz?..._

…_Así es hijita, todos tienen luz en su corazón…_

_...Entonces ¿Por qué hay gente mala?..._

…_No hay gente mala ángel mío…._

…_¿No lo hay?..._

…_No, solo hay gente que se ha extraviado en la oscuridad…_

…_Mamá ¿Qué es la oscuridad?..._

…_**.La oscuridad es donde no hay luz….**_

- Mamá! – Gritó de golpe al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama donde había permanecido dormida un tiempo, estaba temblando, su piel estaba empapada de un sudor frío. Posó sus manos en su frente tratando de descifrar que había sucedido, no había sido un sueño, los sueños no suelen tener tanto sentido, los sueños siempre muestran imágenes, los sueños…no son recuerdos – La oscuridad es donde no hay luz

**Capitulo 3**

**Light Town: My melody**

Muchos dicen que los chismes vuelan cual polvo en el viento. Las noticias corren de voz en voz, se transmiten como enfermedades contagiosas, se reproducen como ratas, se modifican en cada ser que aterrizan, se degeneran y así se agravan. Al final nadie sabe si es verdad o no, si realmente fue así o si era más leve o más grave. Pero nadie analiza, se lo toman muy a pecho, le dan la espalda, ni siquiera se molestan en escuchar su versión de la historia. Puede que era el culpable o puede haber sido inocente, pero su nombre ya había sido manchado y nadie le tomaría en cuenta.

Se adentraron en la espesa bruma blanquecina, el cielo indicaba la proximidad de una tormenta, todo parecía normal: la gente en el mercado, los nuevos soldados en formación, las madres tan fuertes como el hombre apoyando a sus hijos en el entrenamiento, pero algo no encajaba, algo desentonaba y deformaba la rutina diaria de aquella ciudad. Un extraño estaba entre ellos, un rostro desconocido llamaba la atención a las personas. "¿Es un bandido?" "Está herido, debe ser un espía" "Oculten a nuestros niños Atenas nos ha invadido" "Su ropa es diferente a la nuestra". Por comentarios como esos muchos son exiliados, por comentarios como esos muchos son reconocidos y por comentarios como esos muchos se vuelven leyendas.

Se había pasado de voz en voz que un joven yacía inconsciente bajo un árbol en las afueras de una ciudad, estaba herido y sus ropas estaban demacradas. No solo llamó la atención su estilo sino su rostro y cabello, además de que portaba un arma extraña, un arma muy peculiar color negro que parecía estar derritiéndose. ¿Quién era aquel joven? ¿Por qué su cuerpo yacía en el suelo?

Sora…

- ¡Cómo que no hay ni rastro de él! – Se escuchó protestar en lo alto de una torre a una joven – Me está diciendo que solamente desapareció así de la nada – una bella mujer se encontraba frente a Yen Sid, una mujer de cabellos dorados largos hasta más abajo de la cintura, de tez muy blanca y que vestía una vestido blanco sencillo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, el vestido era muy largo tapaba completamente sus pies y se arrastraba en el piso, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y se podía apreciar una larga capa transparente que cubría su cuerpo. Aunque la belleza de la mujer era exuberante lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus alas; en su espalda se apreciaban una alas blanquecinas grandes y delgadas que se asemejaban a un tul muy delicado. Era un hada, la Reina de las Hadas, Titania – El muchacho se encontraba en un gran peligro es inaudito que los hayas dejado partir.

- Mi mujer tiene razón, el es el elegido y Xehanort lo busca, lo mejor era que lo entrenaras y no dejarlo a su suerte – apoyó a su esposa, Oberón, el Rey de las Hadas, un hombre alto de tez clara y cabello castaño corto que llevaba su torso desnudo y una tela color verde alrededor de su cintura que censuraba su masculinidad, en su mano llevaba un cetro de madera adornado con vislumbrabas ramas de olivo. El atractivo rey se hallaba al lado derecho de su reina enfrente de del escritorio y a su izquierda otra mujer estaba presente, una mujer morena, de cabello largo y muy oscuro que tenía un semblante serio y frío y vestía un vestido negro tan largo como el de Titania, pero con la diferencia de que este tenía una capucha y el hada la llevaba puesta sobre su cabeza, su nombre era Morgana.

- Sora no es un niño tonto, sabe como cuidarse – habló el sabio enfrentando el hecho de un posible error

- Si es el elegido, no se por qué no lo has nombrado un Keyblade Master ¡Nuestros mundo están sangrado por sus fallas Yen Sid! Y tenemos razones para pensar que no esta apto para ser el elegido – protestó Morgana

- Y yo tengo razones para defender su puesto, el muchacho ha sabido defender nuestros mundos más que los anteriores elegidos, dejemos que haga su trabajo – lo defendió el anciano, hace ya más de 2 horas que sus invitados habían ocupado la sala y había discutido el tema sin tregua alguna. Los Aurores era una corte de Magos, hadas, brujas y hechiceras que en esta ocasión solamente habían enviado a 3 de sus miembros a exponer sus dudas a Yen Sid – Espero que ayuden a encontrarlo, nuestro mundo depende del éxito de esta misión que les imploro acepten.

El sosiego al fin reino en la habitación, los rostros se mostraron más compasivos. Entre miradas cómplices de los 3 individuos seleccionados de la corte se había acordado una tregua y la unión de fuerzas para restablecer el balance del universo.

- Está bien, enviaré tropas para localizarlo, mi reino buscará en todos los mundos que nos sea posible – anunció Oberón

- Buscaré en todo territorio acuático y de caverna – anunció seguidamente Morgana

- Pediremos más ayuda al resto de Aurores – agregó la bella reina – pero ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? – preguntó

- Entrenaré al miembro faltante para la inevitable pelea, una princesa del corazón como les había dicho anteriormente, esperó así ganar tiempo hasta que localicemos a Sora.

- Aun temo que sea un blanco fácil, deberías buscar a alguien más – Oberón habló, había analizado cuidadosamente la situación y las probabilidades eran muy altas.

- donde existe luz también hay oscuridad – susurró más para sí mismo, cruzó sus manos apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, sonriendo de medio lado – tal vez sea más peligroso de lo que pensé.

Una fuente de luz enardeció de la nada, en el aire recorría flagelos insensibles de energía positiva y negativa, en la mitad de una dimensión desconocida un portal dio acceso a los portadores de la Keyblade. El viaje había sido simple, sin cansancio alguno, deberían estar tranquilos, pero el estrés los presionada y los hacía idos del presente. Lo que escucharían en ese momento no era satisfactorio, lo daban por seguro, tal vez ese mismo día debían partir, la vida normal estaba tan distante de sus posibilidades.

Al entrar a la habitación, Yen Sid aguardaba sentado en el mismo sitio de siempre, acariciando su larga barba y con la vista fija en algún punto del frente.

- Acérquense – llamó y pocos segundos después la orden fue cumplida – me temo que – hizo una pausa – las noticias que tengo no son satisfactorias como esperábamos – dichas las palabras los semblantes cambiaron de impaciencia a preocupación – La presencia de Sora ha sido imposible de percibir, Merlín ha buscado en cada mundo conocido, sin embargo lo único que hemos divisado es la destrucción de los mundos.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja, aunque la respuesta era evidente, prefería hacerse a la idea de que habría otra alternativa, el miedo de perder a Sora había perturbado su corazón, era imposible de esconder cuanta añoranza tenía de volver a verlo.

- Lo que le había dicho antes, entrenar y prepararse para una guerra impredecible – guardo silencio unos segundos para divisar al joven que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio – ¿entendido?

- Completamente – hablaron al unisonó

- Entrenen y busquen a Sora, los mundos están corrompidos por la oscuridad deben encontrarlo rápido – al término de lo hablado Yen Sid solo pudo observar como los muchachos salían de la habitación – Riku – lo llamó luego de ver como la pelirroja ya había cruzado la puerta – acércate un momento – y como si lo hubiese anticipado el peliplata se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había estado al inicio, solo con la diferencia de que ahora estaba desconcertado – lo que te voy a decir puede angustiante y algo atrevido si quieres

- lo escucho – accedió tratando de ocultar una misteriosa curiosidad que le nacía en el interior

- Hay veces en que las cosas hay que decirlas de frente, por más que Kairi haya esquivado el tema durante un largo tiempo no quiere decir que no deba saber la verdad o que quiera saberla, Sora no está aquí, te corresponde a ti como amigo contarle como pasaron las cosas con exactitud.

Cada palabra que decía era como un golpe en el pecho, nunca sería capaz de decírselo – no puedo – admitió con cobardía – no ahora

- si no es ahora – pausó - ¿Cuándo?

Tragó saliva y resopló el aire de su interior tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente que lo salvara de esa situación – no lo sé

- Todos cometemos errores, admitirlos es una cosa, confesarlos otra, no mescles tus sentimientos con la realidad, la verdad duele, pero los secretos asesinan tanto al que los guarda como al que le incumbe, el deber es el deber

- pero….

- dicen que en la guerra todo se vale – lo miró – igualmente en el amor – lo último agregado impactó al joven ¿a qué se refería? – Sora lo sabe ya es tiempo de que separes lo uno de lo otro

- Lo sé, pero eso no se me aplica, no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento.

- puede que no, tómalo más como un consejo, no confundas tus sentimientos con la obligación. Además de la misión que te he dado tendrás que buscar una forma de decírselo – espero a que el joven asintiera – no es una orden solo un consejo de hombre a hombre

- eh? – alzó la vista, Yen Sid había hablado bueno, normal

-si, yo también fui joven alguna vez – sonrió de lado acariciado su barba

- hace mucho tiempo – susurró al joven para sí mismo

- ¿cómo? – le preguntó

- no nada – fingió de golpe

- entonces buena suerte – lo animó el sabio

- gracias – se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo a un paso de cruzarla – pero no la necesito… - susurró para sus adentros.

La noche era joven, partirían ese mismo día, pero ¿a dónde? La joven aguardaba fuera con la vista fija en el cielo y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, danzaba su cuerpo de lado a lado, con sus brazos hacía atrás y las manos agarradas, su cuerpo en un vaivén de añoranza permitía el acoplamiento con una extraña melodía de ningún lado en específico, simplemente sonaba.

Una melodía suave, no era alegre ni triste, era adictiva, no podía no prestarle atención, cada nota del teclado del piano hacía eco en su cabeza. A su alrededor solo era una armonía embriagadora que borraba sus preocupaciones, ¿Quién era el autor de tan compleja y deliciosa música?

- ¿Qué haces? – esa voz interrumpió su concentración haciendo que su vista olvide el infinito cielo y prestara sus ojos a su compañero

- ¿no es hermosa? – le dijo aun sonriendo, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, ya no parecía preocupada

- ¿hermosa? Seguro que estás cansada – asumió.

- ¿no la escuchas? – preguntó, solo para afirmar lo dicho al ver como negaba su amigo – es una melodía, no se de donde viene pero es muy hermosa, es como si me hablara, y me dijese que Sora está bien, pero no se de donde viene – volvió su vista al firmamento.

- como si Sora te hablara – repitió lo dicho y siguió la vista de Kairi, el cielo estaba como siempre no era diferente a sus ojos, tal vez no era tan susceptible como Kairi, ella no mentía, entonces por qué él no la escuchaba. Pronto dejó de ver el cielo para verla a ella, se veía radiante, como una niña ilusionada por un nuevo juguete en sus manos, se podía apreciar ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos violáceos, no comprendía como es que aun no encontraban a Sora y Kairi ya estaba viva otra vez, aun ausente Sora la hacía revivir, lástima que no era lo mismo con él; sacudió su cabeza y fijo su vista al suelo – "no mescles tus sentimientos con la realidad" – esas palabras – pero que idiota, ya es tiempo

-¿qué? – preguntó la joven saliendo del trance

- debemos irnos, seguro que estás cansada, esta haciendo mucho frío

La orden fue directa, la estaba llamando loca en términos más suaves, pero Kairi no estaba equivocada, en algún lugar del universo alguien mandaba una señal de auxilio por medio de esa cálida melodía, de origen desconocido, solo llegaba a los oídos de quienes querían escuchar, no es entonces coincidencia que ella estuviese afuera cuando comenzó a sonar. Alguien la llamaba, lo sentía, por cada nota que escuchaba su piel se erizaba, la estaba llamando no cabía menor duda de que Sora estaba llamándola. Su corazón se contraía, el aire salía desde sus pulmones en forma de un suspiro ansioso.

- No me crees verdad - Preguntó deseosa por una respuesta negativa

Los nervios la dominaban, en varias ocasiones tuvo que limpiarse el sudor de sus manos en su ropa, todo a su alrededor parecía un silencio sepulcral, era claro que el peliplata estaba buscando las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su amiga.

- la verdad es que yo no escucho nada – en el blanco – no se que es lo que escuchas, pero no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo

- pero siento que si sigo la melodía estaré un milímetro más cerca de Sora, se que es un buen camino para empezar

El joven lo meditó unos segundos, no había forma de encontrar el origen de la música, si el no podía escucharla, no podía buscarla.

- No lo creo, no podemos movernos a nuestro antojo, los lugares desconocidos son a los que llegaremos por mera coincidencia – pausó – no lo hagas más difícil

- bien, lo que tú digas pero no me eches la culpa luego – habló a regañadientes cruzándose de brazos, en señal de advertencia o excusa para dejar un punto final a la discusión

- _palabras fuertes para un ser tan dulce_ – pensó – iremos donde todo empezó, traverse town

Bajó sus brazos – mmmm y eso dónde es – le preguntó

- ya lo verás – haciendo una seña con su mano la llamó y en cuestión de segundos se vieron envueltos en aquella bruma azul que los trasladaría en instantes. Poco a poco la melodía se fue apagando, se escuchaba a la lejanía como si tratase de alcanzarla, se volvía desesperante, era como dar la espalda a su amiga, eso sentía, aunque tal vez estuviese equívoca.

* * *

La nubes se dispersaron, mostrando un despejado cielo azul, con un sol cálido que iluminada todos los senderos. A su alrededor se encontraba un bello lugar, un bosque lleno de árboles corpulentos cargados de hojas y flores, el clima se sentía húmedo y refrescante, por cualquier lado que mirasen la flora aparecía, la fauna estaba inquietante, los animales se escondían en sus madrigueras, nidos y hoyos hogar a vista de desconocidos en su hábitat.

Donde se encontraban no era su objetivo. Riku y Kairi se encontraban en medio de un bosque en donde los árboles eran muy altos entrelazándose por las ramas, tejiendo un tejado que desviaba la luz por pequeños orificios. Cerca de ellos había un gran espacio, que permitía ver el cielo azul y el sol candente.

Nuevamente el collar había fallado, o tal vez era necesario atravesar ese mundo. El destino los tenía en la mira, necesariamente debían aterrizar en ese mundo. Al parecer de ambos era un error.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sombras. Kairi observaba con detenimiento cada detalle, no buscaba nada pero se empeñaba en grabarse todo lo que veía.

- Ahora que pasó – se preguntó el joven, viéndose en otro lugar que el que había pensado

- esta vez no pensé en nada te lo juro – se excuso la pelirroja antes de que la obvia pregunta saliera de los labios de Riku

- si, pero – de repente Riku comenzó a seguir los pasos de Kairi, observaba todo con detenimiento, la única diferencia es que él si buscaba algo

- ¿Qué buscas?

- el collar, no sé como se me cayó, pero no está por ningún lado – dijo un poco angustiado

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó la joven, por instinto el peliplata reaccionó alarmante viendo cómo Kairi corría hacia ¿dónde?

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – la llamó

Kairi llegó a su objetivo, realmente no sabía que perseguía pero algo le dijo que debía correr hasta ese lugar y por supuesto la intuición de la joven estuvo acertada. Entre los arbustos se encontraba el dichoso collar solo que algo estaba distinto, no estaba den mismo color que la última vez que lo vio, antes era de color violeta azulado, pero ahora estaba gris, como sin vida.

- Riku – lo llamó – creo que le pasó algo

- cómo qu – su pregunta se vio interrumpida ante respuesta muy obvia – esto es grandioso – dio voz de resignación – tanta desgracia en un solo día es demasiado

- qué paso

- pues, el collar tiene cierto límite de tiempo, no pensé que se acabaría así de rápido – sin más se sentó en el piso invitando a su compañera a hacer lo mismo, algo que no tardó en ocurrir

- y ahora qué? – preguntó

- nada, simplemente esperar que recupera su energía – respondió

- cuánto?

- no lo sé, Yen Sid dijo que tarda días o tal vez meses – respondió despreocupadamente

Ante la respuesta tan tranquila de su amigo, no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera, era como si nada malo estuviese pasando.

- por qué estás tan tranquilo, debemos encontrar a Sora y tú – comenzó a reprochar la pelirroja tornando su timbre de voz muy severo, pero su sermón se vio interrumpido por la defensiva aclaración de Riku

- No es que no esté preocupado, solo que debemos esperar y durante ese lapso de tiempo tendrás que soportar – habló con la voz un poco entrecortada

- soportar qué

- el dolor, cansancio y sentido de rendición – respondió secamente, poniéndose de pie y su rostro con un semblante indescifrable llamó a su keybalde - ¡Levántate! – ordenó, dejando desconcertada a Kairi, ahora parecía un enemiga más que un aliado

- Pero….

- ¡Ahora!

Obedeció la pelirroja, ante sus ojos vio como Riku la apuntaba con su keyblade y no parecía tener intención de darle una simple demostración esto iba muy enserio. Torpemente la joven se puso en guardia, aunque más parecía que se echaría a correr…

- Se acabó la amabilidad – se puso en posición de ataque – es ahora cuando tienes que demostrarme tu fortaleza – terminó de hablar, la hora de la pelea había comenzado, y nada ni nadie podría interferir, la pregunta era si Kairi iba a poder defenderse sin su keyblade.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega el cap,¡no me maten! Lo dividí en 2 porque en primera quería crear suspenso jejejeje así que ¡no me maten! XD._

_Grax a todos los que leen y deja comentarios (los q no dejan amanecerán muertos :( ) _

_Aquí les respondo sus review nos vemos en el prox cap_

**Roxas2key: **_que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste_

_**Nikolas Sur: **__sip Sora es un flojo, please no te enfades por no poner todo el entrenamiento espera hasta prox. Grax por dejar un review espero que te guste el cap_

_**Achlys-chan666: **__Bueno tu pregunta fue contestada, pero de nuevo te lo agradezco, por no enojarte por lo de Charles x3_

_**SummonerDagger88: **__Grax por leer, y que bueno que te guste la pareja jejeej muy pronto habrá rokunami XD_

_**Risu-chan:**__ Thanx to read, of course im going to include that story jejejejejej, I hope u like this chapter XD_


	4. Light Town: Meeting a Thif

**Capítulo 4**

**Light Town:** Meeting a thif

Un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo causando un frío escalofrío que impedía su libre movimiento, no podía esquivar el ataque, pero tampoco quería correr y que pensara que era una cobarde. Estaba parada congelada del miedo en frente de una persona completamente desconocida. En instantes Riku se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a atacarla. Pero sorprendentemente ella lo esquivó. El peliplata masculló un segundo antes de volver a atacar, ella a duras penas se escabulló del golpe. Casi sin sentir o pensar la pelirroja comenzó a esquivar cualquier golpe que su amigo lanzaba, mientras lo hacía retrocedía sin darse cuenta y en cuestión de segundos retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta encontrarse con un árbol que le impedía seguir el retroceso, Riku dio un brinco hacía atrás alejándose de la joven a una distancia sorprendente, solo para ponerse en guardia y correr hacia ella, la joven cerró sus ojos y espero el crudo y frío impacto en su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de sentir el impacto en su piel, solo escuchó el ruido del metal internándose en la madera. Sintió como otro cuerpo la aprisionaba contra el árbol y verdaderamente la dejaba sin salida. Un respiración calentaba su cuello, era un aire de misterio que causaba una desesperación porque no sabía que esperar ahora.

Posó sus manos en el árbol, apretó con fuerza hasta el punto de sentir como sus uñas se desquebrajaban en la corteza del árbol carcelero. Mordió su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos con aún más fuerza esperando el impredecible final. Por otro lado el peliplata se encontraba aprisionándola con su cuerpo, con su Keyblade encarnada en la corteza, ocultaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

- No tengas miedo de salir huyendo – le susurró en el oído, provocando que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos sorprendida

- Qué quieres decir – balbuceó a regañadientes

Separándose de su amiga y haciendo desaparecer su keyblade, quedó en frente de ella con el mismo semblante de siempre – En medio de una batalla, no importa cuantas veces tu enemigo te diga que no seas cobarde, o lo mucho que te sorprendan sus ataques – pausó para comprobar si Kairi le comprendía, al ver que ella había captado todo lo dicho recobró el aliento – si es necesario correr hazlo, la valentía no significa arriesgarse a tal punto de perder la vida, con el ataque que hice pude haberte matado – sorprendida la joven mostró rostro inconsciente a las palabras de Riku y luego de unos segundo acabó de asimilarla y asintió con la cabeza

- Entiendo – aclaró su garganta – Lo consideré al principio pero – suspiró – creí que estaba equivocada – alzó su visto fijándola en el punto más lejano que podía – creí que era correcto correr el riesgo

- Créeme – respondió el peliplata – es imperdonable, no sabes el daño que puedes causar al tomar ese riesgo

- No, no lo sé, pero – respondió sibilina captando la atención del susodicho – mmm ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?!...me has dado un susto de muerte – se quejo a tal punto que Riku la miró incrédulo, ella no había sido capaz de usar esa rabia en la batalla y la verdad de cierta forma le hacía sentir un miedo brutal.

- Te dije que esto no es un juego – respondió – de no haber sido yo, cualquier otro enemigo hubiera acabado contigo

- Y si yo no esquivaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado? – pregunto segura de su victoria

- Ciertamente me sorprendió como lo esquivaste….pero – pausó – esos golpes en realidad solo daban al aire, ni siquiera se acercaron a ti, solo era una ilusión causada por la velocidad del ataque – terminó dejando perpleja a la joven que solo se encontraba a unos pasos de él y según ella de estar más cerca lo hubiera golpeado. Lastima que no estaba a su lado.

Ocupados en sus diferencias, no se fijaron en que alguien los observaba. Entre los matorrales frente a los jóvenes, una sombra oscura se ocultaba, los observaba desde los espacios entre las hojas.

El crujido de una rama retumbó por todo el sector, alertó a Kairi, quien más próxima al centro de origen del ruido estaba. Escabulléndose tras el resguardo del sostén de los árboles más gruesos, acechaba y ponía en guardia su posición. Con la vista fija en el origen del ruido el joven se puso en pie en guardia mientras advertía a su compañera haciéndola retroceder con una mano. Empuñó su arma, listo para atacar en cuanto se diera la oportunidad y, como si un relámpago hubiese impactado en la superficie terrestre apareció el acechador con una mirada amenazante haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran hacia atrás.

Como un sabueso listo para atacar al ciervo desprevenido, aterrizó frente a ellos con las patas delanteras separadas y las traseras acomodadas para brincar, el pelo en su cabeza caía por su frente, con hocico arrugado mostraba sus dientes presionados y zozobraba su respiración respingona y acelerada. Tal y como salió en guarda resopló resignado recostándose en el pasto dejando a sus "víctimas" sorprendidas y desconcertadas – un caballo – intervino la pelirroja acercándose a lo que ciertamente era un caballo, y no uno cualquiera, traía puesto la silla de montar, colocadas las riendas que se sujetaban a su hocico; su pelaje era blanco con toques platinados que brillaban al ras de la luz solar que le llegaban – estás perdido muchacho – preguntó acariciando al animal que mansamente se dejaba tocar por la cálida mano de Kairi.

- Qué está haciendo un caballo sin su jinete por estos lados – se preguntó Riku observado ambos lados en vista de alguna respuesta

- Seguramente su jineta ha bajado y se ha extraviado – ante la respuesta el animal se puso en pie sacudió su cabeza a manera de negación, resoplando comenzó a olfatear como lo haría un perro rastreador - ¿Debería tomarlo como un no? – preguntó divertida a lo que Riku únicamente recogió sus hombros.

- De estar buscando algo, y no creo que sea a su dueño – siguieron sus ojos los movimientos del caballo hasta que este desapareció entre los arbustos – sea como sea no es nuestro problema

- No quiero dejarlo – impuso severamente atrayendo su atención – Cómo puedo dejar a un ser que evidentemente necesita ayuda, además si algo sé es que si estás perdido te toca confiar en los seres más extraños que veas.

- Si, pero el parece estar bien – contradijo la voluntad de su amiga, que se había acercado al camino por donde el animal había pasado.

- la verdad hablaba de nosotros, porque no es como que tengamos un rumbo – respondió, tenía ganas de hacia mucho tiempo lograr contradecir a su irrefutable compañero, tal vez lo había conseguido, especialmente cuando Riku lanzando un suspiro de resignación murmuró secamente la locura de su amiga

- Entonces quieres seguirlo

- Sí – afirmó entusiasta. Tras la pista del misterioso caballo anduvieron entre la gigantesca arboleada a su alrededor. Kairi parecía estar prendida por la curiosidad mientras que Riku solo podía seguirla, aún sorprendido por la calma de su amiga – "Creí que había sido un momento traumático, eso me dijo ella, y ahora está como si nada" – pensó resoplando un casi audible suspiro – "Jamás voy a entender a las mujeres"

* * *

Los matices del cielo no habían cambiado, parecía que el sol no se había movido nada y parecía que el tiempo hubiese avanzado por largo tiempo. No se habían movido desde que les llegó el informe de la situación y la paciencia de uno de los entes se estaba terminando

- ¿Están ya cerca? – Preguntó intrigado levantado su vista al cielo, sus inquietos dedos emitían sonidos al contacto con el filo del balcón.

- No, aun les falta para llegar, no podemos adelantar las cosas – una voz femenina contestó la dichosa pregunta – pero, si podemos darle un pequeño empujón.

- Sedina – Murmuró inconforme y casi haciendo puchero

- Llama a Sora otra vez, sé que responderá más fuerte ahora – hizo una seña con su mano, el joven, resignado, únicamente hizo la reverencia y salió de la habitación; dirigió su vista la mujer al vacío, cerró sus ojos y murmuró algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar. Entre zarzas de fuego frente a sus ojos giraron formando un torbellino de energía, enseñando al elegido por la Keyblade como dormía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de su reino – Aún hay esperanza, no te preocupes mi niño, ella está cerca, pronto.

* * *

Se paró en seco, girando su cabeza para ver si aún lo seguían, bufó al comprobarlo y siguió con su camino rastreando un olor muy conocido y que de hecho buscaba percibir.

- No creo que le agrade que lo sigamos – afirmó Riku esperando comenzar una conversación con su amiga que miraba maravillada al semental poco usual.

- ¿Y eso Qué? – Masculló – yo odiaba que siempre me dejaran al último cuando competían pero jamás me escucharon.

- Eso es diferente y no se aplica al caso, porque tú eres tú y Él – señaló con la cabeza al animal – es Él – No obtuvo más que una mirada incrédula de su amiga – Bien, es la última vez que hago un comentario

- No puedes evitarlo, está en ti ser sarcástico y observador – habló acercándose a su amigo para propinarle un golpe en el hombro – y créeme que no podrás cambiar eso – Dicho y hecho se dio la vuelta y volvió a perseguir al caballo.

Riku miró resignado, si así iban a ser las cosas no soportaría, por esa razón es que Sora siempre estaba con ellos. Cuando se encontraban solos no hacían más que lanzarse acusaciones uno al otro y el castaño era el único que podía cambiar de tema. ¿Y ahora que Sora no estaba? Cansado de pensar se tiró al llano, y observó a su amiga acariciar al animal que había hecho lo mismo que él: tirarse al suelo resignado. Aunque el aquel animal se encontraba regocijado por las palabras de Kairi, él no alcanzaba a escucharla.

- Maximus - nombró llamando la atención del peliplata que se había quedado mirando perdidamente el techo arboleado.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó

- Así se llama – señalo entre risas – iba a ponerle Riku por ser igual de cascarrabias que tú cuando me he fijado en su collar – volvió a señalar pero esta vez en dirección al mencionado collar.

- Muy graciosa – bufó perezosamente acomodándose de mejor manera.

- Sigues con sueño, ¿Qué no dormiste suficiente? – Preguntó aunque no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Riku? – lo llamó al ver como su amigo tomaba una hoja pegada a un tronco y la observaba con detenimiento

- Parece que hay un buscado por la policía en este bosque – comentó intrigando a la joven que se acercó a ver la imagen

- Es verdad, y creo que sería un ladrón muy atractivo si no tuviera es nariz tan respingona – comentó la joven detenidamente. Y al finalizar su observación el semental se encontraba parado a lado del peliplata. Lanzó un respiró sonoro asustando a ambos jóvenes. Maximus se acercó a la hoja y tapó con una de sus pesuñas la nariz del dibujo del buscado. Instintivamente al reconocer el rostro destruyó la hoja con sus dientes. Por su puesto Riku tuvo que soltar la hoja por temor que el caballo lo mordiera.

- Bueno ya sabemos que busca – asimiló – y tengo la intención de saber como termina esto, pero creo que sería mejor que encontráramos a esa persona nosotros primero.

- En serio – preguntó sorprendida – si tú lo dices….. y creo estar de acuerdo – terminó, comenzaron alejarse del animal que estaba aún aplastando a unos pedazos de papel.

Pasado un tiempo desde que se separaron de Maximus, Kairi se detuvo haciendo de paso que su amigo pare - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el peliplata

- No lo vamos a encontrar así, debemos separarnos será más sencillo – propuso

- Ah No, no, no – negó repetitivamente – es una mala, NO, PÉSIMA idea

- ¿Por qué? No hemos conseguido nada y además hemos pasado tantas veces por este sitio que ya sé el camino de memoria

- y si te pasa algo, cómo se supone que te encuentre – advirtió

- Bueno, es simple si no encontramos nada en media hora regresamos aquí – dijo simplonamente

- no lo creo, prefiero seguir con el plan inicial o mejor olvidamos el plan y buscamos algún pueblo o una ciudad – dijo considerando la segunda opción

- bueno, tienes suerte de no se el único que decida, yo también puedo pensar sabes y quiero encontrar a esa persona, porque la verdad no lucía como un ladrón y no creo que me haga daño – habló

- ¿Crees? ¿Y si te hace daño? ¿Si es peligroso? – preguntó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

- Saldré huyendo, como me ensañaste ¿No? – observó sibilinamente. Riku nuevamente se resigno, no cabía duda de que Kairi era mucho más astuta que él

- Bien, _**Media Hora**_ oíste – dio énfasis a la palabra, recalcando su importancia

- Seguro – dio la espalda – _Bye - Bye_ - Se despidió perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Riku solo pudo sonreír inconscientemente, Kairi podía ser a veces tan persuasiva y a la vez seguir siendo dulce y original.

El joven siguió su camino, pero no anduvo ni diez minutos cuando notó que algo comenzaba a surgir de la tierra. Reconoció a ese seres que emergieron – **Heartless – **afirmó llamando su Keyblade. No le tomó mucho tiempo acabar con ellos, pero su aparición le preocupó, Kairi no podía llamar a su llave espada aún!.

Desesperadamente comenzó a llamarla, y un grito se hizo presente, no era Kairi, la voz era masculina y necesitaba ayuda. Desviándose del camino siguió la voz esperando tal vez encontrarse con Kairi. Pero en su lugar un muchacho se encontraba en el piso protegiendo una bolsa entre sus manos. El peliplata reconoció su rostro, era aquel ladrón que Maximus buscaba y estaba un aprieto. Riku llamó la atención de los Heartless, quienes al verlo lo atacaron de inmediato. Plegándose a la tierra se aferraron a las piernas de Riku dejándolo inmóvil, pero no fue suficiente por que en un santiamén se soltó de ello y los acabó de un golpe.

- Uf, Gracias amigo, casi no la cuento – agradeció cierto joven de cabello castaño liso, vestía un chaleco azul y por dentro una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrón y unas botas del mismo color. Lo miró entusiasta pero al ver que Riku lo miraba con cierto aire de desconfianza solamente aclaró su garganta – Me llamo Flynn Rider es un placer

- Riku – contestó – y no soy tu amigo, se puede saber, por qué te busca la policía – preguntó con cierta violencia mientras Flynn solo lo veía desconcertado

- Pues, ¿Riku? – Pausó para verlo asentir – No te han dicho lo amargado que eres

- Muchas veces, pero aún no contestas a mi pregunta

- Pues, no me robé nada, ¿sí?, esto es mío, cielo todo mundo en este bosque cree que soy un ladrón – afirmó entre risas, Riku solo se limitó a levantar una ceja en señal de desaprobación – bueno no todo el mundo solo la rojita y tú…..y ese maldito caballo del infierno que no deja de seguirme – agregó entre dientes

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó llamando la atención del castaño

- La rojita, tú y el caballo – contestó

- ¿Dónde la viste? ¿eh, Flynn? – volvió a preguntar

- No lo recuerdo, la vi pelear creo que en el claro del bosque – respondió rascándose la nuca

- ¿Pelear? – Comentó – ¿estás seguro? – preguntó acercándose

- Eso creo amigo y… - Se vio interrumpido por Riku que lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa

- Habla claro – propuso

- Oye – dijo soltándose – ella esta bien, la vi pelear con un arma parecida a la tuya

- "Logró llamar a su Keyblade" – Pensó – gracias – dicho esto le dio la espalda y siguió su camino

- Si seguro, oye salúdame a tu novia de mi parte ¿quieres? – pidió Flynn mientras se aseguraba de colocar bien su bolsa.

Riku se paró en seco sin girarse - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó. Flynn solo se limitó a lanzar una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó volviéndose al joven.

- Relájate ¿Sí? Solo estaba jugando – confesó aún riendo descontroladamente – Pero si te has puesto todo rojo – comentó

Riku no se había percatado de ello, pero en cuanto Flynn dijo eso se había puesto algo nervioso y se había comenzado a sonrojar poco a poco – Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, mejor preocúpate por ese caballo ¿quieres?

- Sip, tienes razón debo buscar un lugar donde ocultar la coro….digo mis cosas – rio alejándose del camino.

-"No tiene por qué confundirse…..no hay motivos para eso" – pensó y se propuso a buscar a su amiga.

* * *

_**Nikolas Sur:**_ Si me gustaría actualizar más rápido pero creeme que este año si me han llenado de trabajos, y ahora estay más cargad de trabajos pero traté de actualizar así que espero que te guste.

_**Achlys-chan666:**_ Bueno ya vimos las trampa de Riku XD, gracias por comentar espero que te guste y siento no poder actualizar pronto.

_**Risu-chan:**_ Gracias por comentar y siento no poder actualizar tan rápido, estoy con muchos responsabilidades, espero que lo entiendas. aun así tu idea me gusta mucho sobre mostrar la historia de Sora por otro lado, pero la mostraré un en mismo capitulo, así poco poco como en este cualquier sugerencia me la dices, una vez más gracias por comentar.

_**Littlecraykairi:**_ Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este cap te guste


End file.
